User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive6
Archived talk pages: 01|02|03|04|05 Leave new messages using the Leave message button, please remember to sign them! For any matter you're uncomfortable or you would rather not talk publicly, you can contact me at vargas☆love.com (replace ☆ with @). ---- Hi just want to say Matsukaze tenma's number is 18 in the second episode! Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' One more thing... About the template, i dont think i can do it currently, im not always online anymore. I hope you understand. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) A mistake in the anime Hello, in the second EP i saw a mistake in this PIC Tenma was still wearing Raimon's uniform..!!,Can't we add this in "Matsukaze Tenma's" page? Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' Administrative List I just checked the list of Admins, and there was also another admin mainly User:Fideo Ardena. Though i haven't seen him in a while in this wiki (i only saw him sometimes during when i first joined this wiki). Just wondering....who is that user? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 08:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so that's who he was. Yeah, too bad, he's one of the few who played the inazuma game. Hey is the 3rd episode released already? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't worry i found it already, and wow, you watch it on TV tokyo?! O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 08:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Aligning Just wondering, shouldn't we be aligned to Animanga wiki? I know this wiki started as more on the game but if that's the case how about aligning it to Gamingwiki? Though i think this would be better in animanga wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 04:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categories WAHHHH!!! H-hountou ni gomen nasai!! 本当にごめんなさい!!! ~らいしゅうや10~ 14:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! hey, can you teach me to create templates? i am chilean, i have my own wiki of inazuma eleven (in spanish) and i dont know how create templates, if you can teach me, i am able to do the traduction to spanish for my wiki. please, leave a message in my discussion. InazumaNikoZedd 01:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Fanart (take 2) but it's not fanart.but fine,since your the owner,ill stop doing those kind of stuff. *sob*please dont be mad at me.I'm so sorry. Im sorry -SeNpAi-SaN 00:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ok, i´m need the character template, but in my wiki is not working. I already copy the code and not work. thanks for your help! InazumaNikoZedd 18:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, I'll give you the link of my wiki, but I fixed my problem, my new problem is to place the template on the right of the page... es.super-once-tv.wikia.com *Thanks for the help! Again! InazumaNikoZedd 01:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey can you please give me a top ten list of the strongest shoot hissatsus from season 1 to GO? Thanks a lot. *Please remember to sign your messages. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Episode 4 Excuse me is Inazuma 11 GO episode 4 out yet? if yes may I have the link? thank you Adji.is.cool 10:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) badge hello genda i know that you are a admin here so please you make a badge to edit in inazuma eleven episodes pages.Saumyajitmaity 11:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) about the fanart... uh,why isn't fanart allowed?oh yeah,uhm...is there also a gallery for fubuki?haha.but still,why isnt it allowed? -SeNpAi-SaN 11:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) water marked images genda what do you mean by water marked images.Saumyajitmaity 03:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ok ok i will not insert water marked photos. Another Question What is the in-game power of The Galaxy and Neo Galaxy? 03:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) *Both The Galaxy and Neo Galaxy are power 113. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Media Remember the Media wiki1.16 i've been talking about? Appearantly it's already on all wikia sites, the one i was talking about was apperantly called Experimental profile layout, and example of a wiki with like that is the Professor Layton Wiki, though i asked it looks great though they stated that it has a problem since it's experimental, it has a lot of bugs. Anyways i leave it up to you if you like to add it or not though like i stated it is experimental and has some bugs. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Comment In case you didn't see my comment on your blog, how about we use GO screenshots instead of Inazuma Eleven GO since there's a high possibilty of it being used on other pages. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yup, that's it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, though you stated on your blog that all photos that is under GO must have the category: Inazuma Eleven GO, though how about changing it? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 13:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oki thanks :) Though actually im not really into that also :P I just thought of talking it to you before my internet runs out today :P Anyways i might be online tommmorow or some other day again. Got to go :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 13:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Episode 5 Is Episode 5 GO already out on tv tokyo? thanks Adji.is.cool 10:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Arigato Ok thanks Adji.is.cool 10:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ask (Important) Just wondering why was the Quotes part in Matsukaze's page removed and also the Plot (GO) part also? I thought you stated that there should be like a Plot (GO)? And besides that was really a long info and as for the quotes, is the reason you removed it because it was not really needed or the quotes isn't that important? I just wanna know. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok then why is there no plot in Matsukaze's page? There's only Prior to GO in the history section there, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh maybe it is... I have irritating slow internet again so i'll try to check it again. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i forgot to ask (should have asked this a long time) why did you delete the Julian page? (the guy who has a rose in his mouth, an MF on Rose Griffon)? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Double Peeji Defense and Bunshin Defense Hey, Koujiro-sama! Just wanted to inform a double page thing on the hissatsu (did that just make sense? xD) Anyways, here they are, Bunshin Defense and Clone Defense. Just wanted to alert you and stuffles. ^^ Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE